


Chapped lips

by 2am_reflections



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bottom Lexa, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Protective Clarke, kinda fluffly too, lexa is a smol bean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 14:01:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12819072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2am_reflections/pseuds/2am_reflections
Summary: Helooo its me! i hope y'all are gonna enjoy this story, although the updates will be really slow , please do bear with me :)





	Chapped lips

**Author's Note:**

> Helooo its me! i hope y'all are gonna enjoy this story, although the updates will be really slow , please do bear with me :)

It was inevitable.

The toxic painted on her red lips, the teasing glimmer in her eyes, asking for her to come closer. A little bit closer but never too close because it never was meant to be. No one ever asked if she agreed with it, she didn't. For all the things she could say, the choice was never hers. After all, she was just another falling star, hoping for a better something in the moments that were to come. Should it be tomorrow, the day after, months even years.

It was a chance.

They both knew full well there was just time. Simple moments ending soon and secret session hoping for a better future. Late night calls filled the void and eased the worries. Lines were already crossed, is it wrong of her to hope for more? Is it selfish of her not to give it up?

What was it about?

She asked herself that each time. What was it about? Was it about the angels they spoke so fondly of? Will there be things like that in the unforeseen tomorrow? How long will it take until it all burned down? 

It was unfair.

She used to look the sky, believing so deeply in the soft caresses of the moon and the fiery spirit of the sun. She spent nights on the rooftop enjoying the times in which the wind would dance along with her thoughts, a tiny contented smile on face. On rare days, she might even hear the birds singing choir to her ears. So was it wrong of her to say this was unfair?

Why?

She had desperately wanted to ask so. Why was it just their love? A burning fire pit in midst of bone chattering December. What they had was real, yet it was out of touch. She could only confirm so much. She had called them angels. But she had also said that they never stayed. God, she was just starting to crawl. Her grasp were tight on her shirt. Why would they took away her strength? 

It's not about them. She decided, people come and go some left without trace and the rest just being the catalyst of the person you are going to be today. She was special. She might never be ready anytime soon, but that's the least she could do.

_**"She was special..."** _

====================

_ Don't give me up. _


End file.
